


Christmouse

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Gen, Mice, christmas past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James invites Robbie round for Christmas and Emily brings James an early Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlbsurfinbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/gifts), [red2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2013/gifts).



> Beta reader MissionImpossible  
> ( sorry about the cheesy title but I found it funny)  
> A Christmas present for Owlbsurfinbird and Red2013 for their lovely comments on all my works :)
> 
> ( The beginning bit is about James's past Christmas experiences )

_Every year as far as James could remember he had always celebrated Christmas alone. As a child he was always lonely as his father often preferred to celebrate Christmas by going to a pub with his friends and getting drunk , and his mum being too ill to celebrate. After his mother died Christmas became an even worse time of year as his dad's drinking would get more severe each year and sometimes he wouldn't return home until new years day._

_When he left home Christmas was about religion more than fun and it became more and more unbearable each year. When he left the cemetery Christmas became the most lonely time of the year for James._

_But this year would be a different experience for James ._

 

___________________________________________________________

James was getting the food and drink ready for later that evening as he would not be spending Christmas alone . To celebrate the occasion James had bought a bottle of the finest red wine he could get. He was about to put the bottle on the desktop but then he had second thoughts and put it in the fridge and Emily's emerald green eyes looked up at him.

" We don't want a replay of last time do we?". Emily gave Hathaway an evil look and James chuckled.

When James was getting the food ready Emily kept jumping on the desk top , poking her nose in the food and after being removed from the desktop three times Emily jumped off and went outside.

Half an hour later when James had finished cooking the meal for the evening he made himself a coffee and sat down on the sofa . Emily then came back in , her fur looking a bit more fluffy than usual but it didn't bother Hathaway. Emily then sat near the Christmas tree staring at one of the baubles.

The doorbell rang which startled Emily but she continued to stare at the bauble. James got up to answer the door and was pleased to see Robbie standing at his front door.

" Hello Robbie I was starting to think you weren't coming" Hathaway said in his normal tone.

" Ah well I'm not going to let you spend another Christmas on your own with just a bottle of wine for company" Robbie said cheerfully and Hathaway smiled

Both men walked into the living room , Robbie noticed Emily perched near the Christmas tree as still as a statue. " What is that cat doing?" Robbie asked.

" I don't know, she's been sat there for the last half hour" James replied.

" Admiring the baubles perhaps ?" Robbie joked

" Who knows" James added

About 20 minutes later as Robbie and James were talking and laughing at each others jokes there was a rustling noise coming from the Christmas tree.

" Emily please don't destroy the Christmas tree!" Hathaway called, earning no response from Emily.

When a second rustling noise was heard both men turned to look at Emily who didn't notice them.

After the third rustling noise was made Hathaway went over to where Emily was and asked " What is so interesting over here?".  Emily didn't look at Hathaway , her eyes were fixed on the Christmas tree.

Then a fourth rustling noise was made Robbie went over to the tree and gently moved it , and out of nowhere a little mouse appeared and scurried across the carpet , under the sofa which shocked both of the men for a second before they went over to the sofa to rescue the mouse.

Emily was sat near the sofa waiting for the mouse to make its unlucky escape. But Hathaway and Lewis already had a plan , Hathaway nudged Emily out of the way and earning a hiss from her. Then both men moved the sofa to get a clear view of the mouse , when they found the little mouse Hathaway went to fetch a jar to catch the mouse in. After spending 5 minutes chasing the mouse Robbie finally caught the mouse and smiled.

" Well James it looks like Emily got you an early Christmas present" Robbie chuckled

" Just get it out of here " James said quietly.

Both men went to the garden , Robbie opened the jar and the mouse ran out of the jar knowing it was free. Emily sat near the garden door giving Hathaway a **you never let me have any fun** look.

Once things had calmed down a bit James and Robbie were back on the sofa , both drinking some of the wine when Robbie asked " James what have your previous Christmases been like?"

" They have all been the same , I'm lonely I drink a whole bottle of wine , get drunk and have a very bad hang over the next day" James replied

" Ah, well I usually go up to Manchester to celebrate with Lyn and her family but the routines the same each year and it got boring after a while , and I didn't think she would want me there especially as its Matthews first Christmas"  

There was a minute of pure silence until Emily was meowing for her food. James then got up to feed Emily , he Gave Emily extra food as her Christmas present.

When Hathaway refilled his glass of wine he had something on his mind which he couldn't block out. " Robbie I wanted to thank you for coming , I mean if it wasn't for you I would be either drinking this whole bottle alone or I would just be doing nothing" .

There was a minute of silence before Robbie said " James you make it sound like a chore , don't you realise that I wanted to come , I wanted to get away from the feeling of not being wanted , I mean its lovely being with Lyn but I sometimes think she forgets that I'm there she does have Matthew to look after as well. Also I wanted to not be alone this Christmas either , as you know me and Laura did not go as I planned and I didn't want to go back celebrating Christmas alone either".

After a few minutes of silence James was the one who broke it. " Robbie what is your new years resolution ?"

" My new years resolution is to enjoy life with the friends I have" . There was a pause " What about you James?"

" Mine is the same as yours" James replied smiling. This would have to be the best Christmas he had ever had

The end

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story , I couldn't resist a Christmas Emily story :)


End file.
